leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orianna/@comment-94.113.151.190-20120424153634/@comment-50.99.129.123-20120425104954
many tsm members commented that she felt like Urgot when they were scrimming with a sub for mid (JYPARK I think) who played orianna. I interpret that it as that she has a ton of team fight potential, but mediocere damage after a certain point in the game. Although I main Orianna in ranked I seldom get kills laning phase unless it's versus an Anivia, which i do quite well against, but you usually can outfarm them and push them to turret to have them last hit under it. Very easily punish a mid for roaming and then roam yourself with a mini ghost. It's also pretty hard to die with shield and the mini ghost from w and most games you can prevent you or your allies from dying and getting ahead that way. But compare her to the other AP mids i like, and many others favor as well. Twisted fate, Ryze, Cassiopeia, Ahri and Kennen I think are very special cases (there's more but I'll limit them to these five for brevity's sake) unlike ap kog, anivia karthus and so forth. TF/Ahri can escape very quickly with their ults large distances and ignoring obstacles that Ori just can't, and coming from unconventional areas because of the mechanic punishes bad players who don't know how to deal with it in solo-queue, and reward better players to work with teammates in different ways. It's also worthwhile to mention how easily they can secure a kill that's very low. In lane Ori needs to work harder, she should move closer to the enemy as they get low since there's no stop animation for casting spells; her postioning is equally if not more important than the ball with the inclusion of stutterstepping auto attacks in. TF specific, he has a very low cd stun, map awareness ult and bonus gold are excellent on a mid champion. Ahri specific, she has a ton of damage in a very short timespan that can only be negated by the most astute shen and soraka ultimates, along with a very enjoyable charm cc, and some spell vamp to make laning better. Ryze sets up very nice ganks, builds defensively and seldom runs out of mana. Great pick especially for lategame compositions. Cass can just bruteforce damage with twin fangs unlike any other ap without using their ult, and her ult is somewhat like a giant right angle triangle of death. I think it's easier to land than Orianna's and without that annoying charge up animation. Lastly Kennen is one of my favorites since he's a manaless caster that has a very easy to apply stun, great escape mechanism, and perhaps the most game changing of ultimates because of its huge size to catch people and deal with teams that are less clumped. Jungle or toplane's gangplank might make better use of blue buff than early game mids can. Ori doesn't beat any of them in damage (well maybe tf but he does get some bonus power from attack damage) but might match them with a full combo and autoattacks, but lacks something tactically compared to the other ap casters i mentioned. However it can be argued that she can trade damage and protect/help her allies better than the others with shield and mini-ghost. I have also personal playstyle idiosyncrasy is that I hate buying wards and try to buy as few as possible during laning, and I hate face-checking bushes which the ball eliminates me from doing. I think she's average and I like her freedom to level up different skills for different playstyles unlike some champions. Her problem is that most team comps won't need her and someone else probably fits better for the team's sake. Rather than pick a champion for pros and cons, it's better to look at what role is needed for the team or to counter the enemy.